The DEATH NOTE
by Digidestened7
Summary: After he recieves a mysterious package, Vlad is about to attempt the worst. Rating may rise. Chapter 4 finally up.
1. Death in a box

Okay, here is a new story I just came up with! I was reading Shonen Jump Magazine when I saw this cool preview of a story! Anyway, it's a crossover, but I won't explain it cuz its complicated.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**

Vlad Masters sat in his black Mercedes. He had just gotten back from a meeting at his DALV company and he was wiped. Vlad sighed and opened the door of the car to get out. He glanced at the stars for a moment and had only one thing on his mind that night.

Maddie Fenton.

Maddie was a short, spunky red head whom he had harbored romantic feelings for twenty years. He was incredibly irritated when he had gotten the letter that said that she and Vlad's best friend, Jack Fenton, were getting married.

Vlad was miserable for such a long time, that he had refused to see Jack at all anymore, plus, Jack had ruined his life 20 years ago from a lab accident.

Vlad shook his head in sadness and looked at the ground as he started toward his front door. He nearly screamed in shock as he tripped over something. He sat up from the ground to see what he had tripped on.

A small, cardboard box lay in the middle of his driveway. He got up and went to look at it. There was a small note on the box. It read:

To: Vlad

When you open this box, make sure that NO ONE is around to see you open it. Not even your little ghost friends.

"How does he know about that?" Vlad said to himself. He picked up the box and started inside his mansion.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Vlad's mansion

General POV

000000000000000000000000000

Inside, Vlad sat on the couch. He read the note on the box one more time and then took it off. He took a deep breath, and opened the box.

Inside, was a small, black notebook that said, "DEATH NOTE" on it in big brown letters. The notebook looked like it was from 100 years ago. Vlad opened it and turned the pages. They were empty, and new.

Vlad dug deeper inside the box. He found a small note. He read it:

This is the death note. Use it right. I will be at your mansion in three days. Turn the page for instructions.

Vlad turned the page. The paper was old and yellow. It read:

Instructions to use the DEATH NOTE:

write the name of someone that you despise in the notebook 13 times.

shut the notebook

in 40 seconds, that person will die of a heart attack. If you want them to die from something else, write their name and cause of death 30 times.

Vlad put down the paper. "Seems simple enough," he said. He glanced at the notebook and placed it on the table. "There is no way this thing can kill someone! This is all a stupid prank!" and with that, Vlad turned on the televison.

The news was roaring, "BREAKING NEWS! Hostages taken into a garage and threatened to die unless the man is paid thirty million dollars! The names of the hostages were not released, but there are five children, 3 women, and 2 men! We only have a half hour left to pay Carl Senders, who is the man who captured all of the hostages!"

Vlad turned up the Televison. He glanced over at the notebook. "I wonder," he said, picking it up. HE opened it to the first page. Vlad wrote, "CARL SENDERS," about thirteen times. He closed the book and looked at his watch.

47 seconds passed_. Ha! _He thought, slumping back on the couch, I _knew it was a joke! This thing doesn't really… _

"What is this?" the TV roared, "All of the hostages are coming out of the garage!"

Vlad sat straight up as his heart started to beat.

"They say Carl just collapsed in front of them! We are sending the police to investigate now!"

Vlad waited about five minutes until he saw the Police come out on the news. The head police man cam up. "Our doctor," he said, "Has confirmed that Carl died of a sudden…"

"Heart attack," Vlad said quietly at the same time the head policeman said. Vlad quickly turned off the TV and slowly picked up the notebook.

"It works…I just killed him…" Vlad said quietly, as a wicked smile spread across his face, "And who will I try next?"

**CLIFFY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Out for a Stroll

Wow. I guess I am going to try and update all I can today, since we had a half day at school ! So happy! Since I am SO happy, why don't I respond to my wonderful reviewers hmm?

**Mina-chan AMD:** Hey thanks! I hope this story comes out good!

**Dannysgirlforever:** Thankies so much! Updating right now!

**Cherene Robins:** Well to be honest, this whole thing wasn't my idea. I was reading a Shonen Jump Magazine when the story DEATH NOTE came up and I read it. Sounded like a good crossover to me. I changed it around a lot though… Thanks for the review!

**Sevkitty:** You can laugh. My best friend laughed through the movie RING 2 while I screamed my head off. So I can understand why lol!

**Wega the Blue sun:** THAKIES SO MUCH!

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! You guys are so cool! Review this chapter too!

00000000000000000000

Streets of Wisconsin

General POV

000000000000000000000

It was the day after he had received the DEATH NOTE. It was around nine o' clock at night and Vlad was walking home. He figured he could use the exersize, even though the bitter, winter air was stinging his face.

As he walked he approached a small drug store, where a girl was being harassed by a few twenty year old boys on motorcycles. "Hey girlie," the man said, riding the bike to surround her. His buddies followed. "How about having some fun with me tonight?"

"Man Justin," One of his buddies said, "You have good taste!"

"Anyway," the one named Justin said, "My name is Justin Reynolds. Now come on now girl, how about it?"

The girl shook her head no.

"OoOoO," the gang seethed, "She don't think so Justin! She don't think so!"

Vlad had started to get angry with these boys. He quietly took out the notebook he had packed away in a bag. None of the boys seemed to notice him. He walked into the drugstore, grabbed a magazine, and put it in front of the notebook to hid it. "Justin Reynolds," he said quietly to himself as he wrote down the name 13 times and wrote "Traffic Accident" next to it. He walked to the window and looked outside to see what was happening.

The girl shook her head no and seemed quite afraid. She grabbed her bag and started to run across the street.

The boy laughed. "Hey girlie! I got wheels, remember?" He started to ride across the street.

"JUSTIN, LOOK OUT!" one of his buddies yelled, but it was too late. A tractor trailer had come and slammed into the boy, blood splattering all over the street. Vlad turned around to not look at the sight. "This proves it," he said, "the Death Note… really works!"

"Sir?" a voice came from behind him. Vlad turned to face her, hoping she hadn't seen anything.

"Um…yes?"

It was a teenage girl who obviously worked at the store. "Do you," she said trying to hold back a chuckle, "Plan on paying for that?" she pointed at the magazine.

Vlad looked at it and gasped as he dropped it. He had accidentally picked up the latest Play Boy Magazine. "uh… N-no!" he stammered and walked out the door.

He was just about down the street when he heard someone finally yell, "Someone please! Call the police! Please!"

Vlad just kept walking, a little guilty on how he had killed the boy over something minor, and a little embarrassed on how he had picked up a Play Boy Magazine.

00000000000000000000

Different world (not the ghost zone)

General POV

00000000000000000000

A large blue creature sat on the top of a rock. The Red sky glowed on his face. "Another boring day," he thought and flapped his wings. He was a Devil creature with sharp teeth, Full yellow eyes, Blue lips, And everything else was blue. He had spikes on back and a long earring hung from his left ear. It looked like his torso had been stitched onto him and He had a belt hanging on his lower chest.

Very scary looking. A monster.

He flew over to some of his monster buddies. They looked like him, only one was red and one was green, They were playing some type of monster game.

"Two death heads," The red one said, "I win again!"

"Shit…" Said the green one, picking up his skulls.

The blue one walked over and said, "hmm… it has been two days now. I think I should start to get going…"

"hm?" the Green one asked, "Where are you off to Ruyk?"

"Yeah," The red one said, "Any place you go around here, it's all barren anyway.. hee hee,"

Ruyk (obviously the blue one) replied, "I dropped my Death Note."

"Whoops!" The green one laughed, "You really screwed up man! Any idea where you dropped it?"

"Yeah," Ruyk replied as he walked toward a blue light which acted almost as a portal, "In the human world!"

The Red and Green Monsters gasped and exchanged glances as Ruyk disappeared into the light.

Ruyk found himself flying over a town at night. He chuckled to himself. _Dropping that single notebook by a Shinigami like me_, he thought, _will set out an all-out battle between two people!_

* * *

**Just so you know, A SHINIGAMI is a monster like Ruyk who comes from the world he lives in. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Ryuk

Hey guys! Sorry this Chapter took so long to make. I've been swapped with homework and compositions for chewing gum and eating Jolly Ranchers in class….ah well, why don't I respond to a few of my loyal reviewers before we start:

**Mina-Chan AMD- **well, thanks for spending your break reading my fic! Even though your lab is most likely done by now, I hope ya do well on it!

**Missmeliss4251- ** In this story, Vlad doesn't like to see girls get picked on, and you are right, he did just want to see if the Death Note worked. Quite creepy.

**Ariyah-Chan- **I figured that out after I wrote the first Chapter, and since I'm too lazy to correct it, I mind as well just keep it the way it is lol. But thanks for the Review, and enjoy the rest of the story!

**Dannysgirlforever- **Thanks for the review! Enjoy this Chapter!

**P.A.W 07- **Yup! I decided to do something like a crossover, but I took some bits and pieces from the first chapter in DEATHNOTE. Most of the story from now on will be my idea though!

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**CHAPTER 3:**

After Vlad's walk home in the cold weather, he opened the door into his warm house and out from the bitter freeze of the wind outside. Vlad went upstairs, took a shower, and put on his olive green pajamas. "Wow," he said to himself, "that notebook…the Deathnote or whatever it is called…is a little freaky…" he crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

About an hour later, Vlad woke up from a large thump he heard. His eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. "who's there?" he asked in a shaky voice. No one answered. "I said, Who's there?" Vlad said in a more stern voice.

A blue smoke surrounded the room and a blue monster appeared from the smoke, aka Ruyk, but Vlad didn't know that. "Who are you?" Vlad asked, prepared to change into his ghost form at any second.

The blue monster laughed. "haha, silly human," he said to Vlad in a joking tone, "Don't worry. I just came by to see how you were doing with my book!"

Vlad cocked an eyebrow. "What book?" he asked, his anger rising.

"you know exactly what I'm talking about Vlad Masters, you are the one who found my book… my Deathnote?"

Vlad gasped. "you…you're the one who owns the deathnote?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you give it to me?"

Ruyk shrugged. "Eh," he said, chuckling a little bit, "I was bored!"

Vlad nearly fell out of his bed from shock. "Y-you were BORED? You gave me this death device because you were BORED?"

Ruyk nodded.

Vlad slapped his forehead. "You moron!" he said, "Do you have any idea what this thing can do?" he held up the deathnote that he had hid under his pillow.

"Of course I know what it can do!" Ryuk said, "one of my buddies dropped their deathnote in the human world once, and he said humans were fun! And he was right, they are quite fun! You have had the deathnote for what? A few hours? And you have already killed two people! How does that make you feel?"

"I don't feel ANYTHING!" Vlad said. Just then a thought popped into his head. He could kill Jack with this Deathnote! He could do anything he wanted.

Ruyk laughed. "well," he said, "I'll come and check on you tomorrow to see how things are going. Until then, bye bye!"

"Wait!" Vlad said, "What's your name?"

"Ruyk," and with that Ruyk flew out the window.

Vlad nearly dashed towards where Ruyk flew out of the window. "You idiot!" he called, "what if someone sees you?"

"No one can see me or hear me," Ruyk said, landing on a telephone post, "Only you!" Ruyk disappeared into the darkness.

Vlad sighed and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper from his drawer. He grabbed a pencil and started to write a letter:

Dear Fenton Household,

Since it is nearing the Christmas holiday, I was wondering if you would like to spend the holidays with me at my mansion. Just a little get together for Christmas. It would be just like old times, only with a larger house… hope to see you there!

Vlad Masters.

Vlad put the letter in an envelope and put it into a slot where his maid would take it to the mailbox later. Vlad crawled back into bed. If the Fenton's came over for the holidays and Jack just happened to die of a heart attack, Vlad would be right there to catch Maddie on the rebound. Danny would have no choice but to join him because he would be too devastated from his father's 'unfortunate' death.

Vlad smiled. It was the perfect plan

**REVIEW!**


	4. Invitation is Recieved

**Wow, it's been a long time since I updated one of my stories. I've been really busy with this report I have to do. I have to write like, 10 freaking pages of stuff and memorize the whole thing. THEN, I have to present it in front of the class… yeah, sucks. Okay, anyway! Here's the next chappy for you! Enjoy!**

**READ THIS: I also messed up on one thing about the Death Note…. You only have to right the person's name in the Death Note once! There will be more rules of the death note coming in future chapters… but for now, it's secrets are unknown! MWHAHAHA! Not to mention, I have severe writers block.**

Chapter 4:

The rays of sunlight reflected off of Danny's face. He slowly suppressed a yawn out of his mouth and stretched his arms over his head. Danny had been up all night fighting ghosts, but hey, at least it was Saturday, right? The raven haired boy scratched the back if his head and slowly walked downstairs.

"Good morning Danny boy!" greeted Jack as Danny slumped down the stairs.

"Hey Dad," Danny said without looking at him. He walked over to the stove where Maddie was making breakfast and stuck his nose on the table. "What are you making for breakfast?" He asked while yawning again.

"Your favorite!" She said with a smile, "Cinnamon eggs!"

"Great," Danny said with fake enthusiasm. Danny hated Cinnamon eggs, but he only ate them because his Dad 'invented' them. Which wasn't true at all, but it made his dad feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Could you get the mail Danny? I'm kind of busy,"

"Sure, whatever…"

Danny grabbed his winter coat and a pair of boots. He shuffled to the door and squinted his eyes once the light hit them. It was winter, why was it so sunny? Maybe some of the snow would melt. There was almost 3 feet of it outside. He would have to call Sam and Tucker later. He promised to go to the movies with them today.

Danny walked over to the mailbox and opened it. As he walked back to the house, he threw some of the letters on the ground. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail… hey, what's this?" He looked at the last letter he had in his hands. It was a green and gold envelope that was addressed to the Fenton family. Danny didn't even have to look at the return address. He already knew who it was, and he wasn't happy about it. He walked back inside with the letter and slowly walked over to his mother. "Mom," he whispered quiet enough so that Jack wouldn't hear him, "I think we got a letter from Vlad," Danny handed her the letter slowly so that it would catch Jack's attention.

"Okay," Maddie whispered, "Maybe if we are quiet enough, we can sneak upstairs and read it by ourselves-"

"Did we get mail?" Jack jumped up from his chair and eagerly grabbed the letter out of Maddie's hands. "It's from Vladdy!" he said excitedly.

"Oh really? I didn't know!" Maddie lied. "I guess we are lucky that you saw us, I thought that it was junk mail! I was going to throw it out!"

Danny and Maddie both looked uneasy. But of course, Jack is Jack, so he didn't notice.

Jack quickly read the letter out loud, just as Jazz came down the stairs.

"YAY!" Jack said, jumping up and down blissfully, "We're going to Wisconsin to see Vladdy! I miss my best buddy so much! I can't wait to see him!" Jack squeezed the letter and then ran upstairs to pack like a 2-year-old who was just promised a trip to Disney world.

Jazz looked uncertain. "Did he just say we're going to Vlad's?"

Maddie sighed. "I guess we are. He sent us a letter that he wants us to go to his mansion for the holidays. He wants us to get together so it can be 'just like old times'. But even though I'm not keen on going, since your father is already excited about this, I think we should go to Vlad's." She emphasized the word 'Vlad'. She hated saying his name. Since the accident in Colorado, Maddie had always seen him as a desperate scumbag.

"But MOM!" Danny and Jazz wined.

"No buts. Go pack your things, and let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come back home."

* * *

Vlad was lounging in his mansion, feet up on the table and still in his Packers pajamas. Ryuk had given him some new rules to the Deathnote. One was that when you wrote a person's name down in the Deathnote, within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds, details of the death could be written. For example, lets say a person that Vlad wanted to kill was, oh, Jack Fenton. After he wrote the name Jack Fenton, he could write exactly how he wanted him to die. And at what time. But the details had to be logical. Vlad couldn't write that Jack would be eaten by a Unicorn or that a pack of wild bears broke into his house through the window and ripped him apart with kitchen knives.

Another rule that Vlad had learned that whoever had touched the Deathnote could see Ryuk just as well as him. Also, even a little scrap of a piece of paper was just as powerful as the normal Deathnote notebook. Vlad could just rip off a little piece of paper from a page, and he would still be able to write peoples names and kill them, just like in the notebook.

Ryuk told Vlad earlier in the day that there were more rules to the Deathnote, but couldn't tell him until later.

Vlad got up off of his chair and yawned. He looked out the glass window of his mansion and watched the snow slowly drift to the ground. Every snowflake looked different, fell differently. Just like each one of his victims so far. Traffic accidents. Heart attacks. Vlad tried not to think about it. He didn't necessarily enjoy killing people. It just happened.

The phone rang. This startled Vlad from his thoughts. His phone never rang. He walked over to it and picked it up off of the table. "Vlad speaking." He said.

"Vlad?" The voice on the other end said, "It's Maddie."

"Maddie?" Vlad said with a hint of surprise in his voice. Why was Maddie calling him? Oh right. The Invitation. "Well, well. What can I do for you?"

"We got your letter. We'd love to come to your mansion for Christmas!" Maddie lied. She was trying to make herself sound convincing.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait for you to come."

"I know you can't."

"Well, I can't wait for YOU to come."

"Vlad, stop it."

"Okay, okay. Are you leaving now?"

"We were going to."

"In a car?"

"Yes."

"That will take too long. I'll send you a private jet." Vlad clicked a button on the phone, and a private jet was sent to the location of where the phone number was coming from right away.

"What? You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I'm going to anyway. It's already on its way."

"That's very nice of you. We'll be packed."

"Take your time. I'll see you tonight then."

"With Jack and the kids."

"Yes. Yes of course."

"Okay then. Goodbye, Vlad"

"Goodbye."

_Click._

Vlad smiled. Everything was going perfect. Just as he planned.

**Reviews make me love you.**


End file.
